The Property of Sakamaki Reiji
by Candiordo
Summary: Curiosity kills the cat. What happens when Yui finds the diary of a young Reiji? Oneshot. Possible Two-shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing.


Author's Notes: I own nothing. First fic in years. Just happened to watch the series and then boom, I make something out of it.

* * *

The _Property of Sakamaki Reiji._

Yui was driven by instinct to return the dusty object back in its shelf, but her hands betrayed her curiosity. At the bottom of the first page, the words were elegantly written in old-fashioned cursive form. Leather-bound and incospicuously placed in an abandoned library in the Sakamaki mansion, she had thought at first that it was her father's missing diary.

The pages of the journal had shown its age in the bent corners and the black ink that already penetrated through the thinness of the parchment. Looking through the leaves, it did not contain any formulas, scientific experiments, or cooking recipes. All the entries were personal anecdotes-thoughts, feelings, and experiences when Reiji-san was a child.

Her heart skipped a beat. _Reiji-san's childhood._

She debated internally whether to read or to leave the journal alone. To continue reading would mean allowing herself be privy to the life and secrets of one of the older Sakamaki siblings when he was younger. _But_ , it would also mean that if Reiji-san found out, she would live the remaining years of her life tormented by the sadistic vampire in a way she could never imagine. The mere thought of the dark-haired Sakamaki using his favorite whip to make her skin raw and burning hot with pain immediately made her blood run cold.

Reaching a decision despite the risk, she turned to the next page.

 _What he doesn't know won't hurt him. Or her, for that matter._

* * *

 _May 23, 1846_

 _Mother had acquired books for me today. I had amost finished the set I requested a month before and to my delight, there were new ones in the study. The titles and subjects were of my preference and I have felt more than satisfaction that she remembered. Maybe, she desires for me to read to her. Maybe, she would finally engage in a discussion with me of all the things I have come to know._

 _She would be proud that I have initiated learning on my own. Books, are after all, a better gift than a violin or a useless pocket watch that coud not even tell the actual time._ _Shu will never appreciate the outpouring of knowledge when opening even just a literary pience. His lack of concern over his education, rather, anything for that matter angers me so._ _Mother has never failed to remind him of his duty but it appears that her words had not reached my brother's ears. I can never comprehend why mother exerts so much effort for Shu._

 _If he does not wish to be the next head of the family, I could take his place. I am certain that if I continue studying rigorously, Shu will no longer be an option and mother will pick me._

* * *

"Oy Pancake!"

Yui jumped to the sound of a vampire's voice. Like a prey forseeing her fall into a trap, a drop of sweat slithered its way down her spine. Facing the possessive, red-haired Sakamaki sibling, the petite girl clamped the journal shut and squeezed it into a much thicker book behind her. She faced Ayato in the dimly lit room and ensured that the book would not fall from her arms should he indulge himself with her blood. She was certain he would take whatever he desired and infuse pain and force if anything got in the way. "A-ayato-kun!" She choked out her words, almost being caught red-handed of invading Reiji-san's privacy.

Playing with the tie wrapped around his neck, a predatory smirk graced his lips. He approached his prey, breathing in her sweet scent and her fear. Taking one sure step after the other, the vampire strummed the chords of emotions that emanated from the feminine body at his reach. The blood called him to its seductive warmth. "Are you doing this on purpose? Luring me to this part of the house? Trying to get me alone?"

She gulped and backed away, pressing a heel towards the opposite direction. The guilt had incited anxiety. The predicament she was currently caught up in was more than distressing. "I-I was just looking around and I found this library. I wanted s-something to read." Her fingers tightened around the book unconsciously. _Ayato-kun musn't know._

Leaning forward, the male tugged the ribbon loose around her collar and pulled at both ends to get Yui close. She stumbled forward, the sound of her whimper as his lips almost touched her cheek was music in the dead silence of the room. Her mortality was a tantalizing allurement that invited him to explore her fragile and innocent body. Licking her ear, he took it upon himself to undo the few buttons of her uniform that was depriving him of the smooth expanse of porcelain skin that he wanted to ravish tonight.

Nipping and drawing blood from the shallow penetration of his fangs, a small hand gripped his forearm in a futile attempt to avoid the inevitable. Pulling the pale blonde more comfortably to his chest, his tongue savored the saccarine treat that made its way down his throat. "Ayato-kun. Please stop." She squeaked as the young man dipped his mouth to her neck to taste her once again.

 _She really needed for him to stop before blacks out._ Struggling would bring her more pain but fainting and dropping the journal would entail a horrible punishment. The book was pressed painfully to her stomach, the blunt but still somewhat sharp corners made her more aware of how important it is for her to get away conscious. The vampire's thirst left her drained of all her strength to fight but his hands that continuously roamed her body kept her alert in his efforts in forcing her to give in to the carnality of the intermingled pain and pleasure.

Within a blink of an eye, Yui was propped up unto a wooden table with Ayato comfortably inbetween her thighs. The smooth fabric of his pants teased the sensitive skin that only Laito had touched and sucked until that moment. Skirt slightly hiked up, the feeling had made her disoriented and was further aggravated with the sudden blood loss. The vampire palmed the skin just below the hemline, earning him a wanton yip that made him smirk.

"Oy," his voice was hoarse, "don't make it difficult for me." Blazing green eyes were looking into her pink orbs as he licked away the blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Cold hands held the back of her warm ones and she had only realized then that her nails embedded themselves into the hardbound cover. "Let go of the damn book." Ayato whispered gruffly into her ear, all the while attempting to peel it off her.

Alarmed, she held it even tighter in her arms. "No! I need this!" She exclaimed with a tone louder than she had intended. Trying to seat herself in a better position on the table, she was met with a raised eyebrow and a scoff from the boy. Panting with her heart drumming in her ears, Yui was not prepared when Ayato grabbed her by the sides of her thighs and pulled her dangerously close with the book still inbetween them. With a smug look and fangs ready to bite, the eldest of the Sakamaki triplets was about to devour her once again when an overwhelmingly intimidating presence suddenly appeared behind him.

"Ayato."

The simple declaration of the redhead's name served as a warning. The taller of the two men had managed to looked cool and composed but blood red eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness. Reiji stood over the entangled pair, his stance indicative of the glaring offense of their actions to his person. Arms crossed, his condescending gaze shifted from Yui then to Ayato. "I need not remind you to take these type of activities to your private chambers. _Brother_ , you must have forgotten that this particular room is still mine."

"Keh!" The triplet hesitantly released the nervous girl. "I was imprinting my mark on what belongs to Yours Truly." Unconsciously rubbing the back of his head, Ayato responded in frustration. "I don't care about this stupid room. It's the damn blood bag's fault. I found her here." He pointed to Yui. Turning away from the two, he walked out of the room muttering to himself. "Tsk. You just had to ruin everything. I'm out."

* * *

Feet firmly on the ground, she enveloped the book in her arms. The library, she had felt, was more spacious and darker now that she was alone with its _owner_. She tried not to fidget when the man by the door focused all his attention on the remaining creature in the room- _her_. The intense scrutiny of his gaze hinted that he knew that something was amiss. It seemed that she will be unable to leave this room unscathed or, if it comes to the worst, _alive_.

Her legs wanted to scuttle away far from where she stood but fear had nailed them to the marble floor. It was miraculous that she could still remain upright with her knees threatening to buckle from the impending threat of dying. Even if she did run, the end result would unfortunately be the same. The only difference would be the degree of pain and the volume of the spilt blood.

A flash of lightning momentarily bathed the room with brightness and the vampire was a mere foot away from her. Eyeing the thick book, the male immediately recognized what she was holding so dearly to her chest. Reiji adjusted his glasses, his eyes evidently narrowed. "Explain your presence here and why you have taken one of my books. I do not tolerate thieves and loiterers in this house."

The pounding in her chest grew violent with anxiety as silence froze the air between them. "I-"A large hand clamped around her neck and yanked her close. The abruptness and the striking familiarity of the act cut her explanation short. She waited for the loss of oxygen and the inhuman force crushing her windpipe but none of which had transpired. Opening her eyes, she was met with a disinterested and irritated expression. "Have you lost your tongue? Slaves must not keep their master waiting." His grip tightened in the smallest of a fraction with the tips of his claws teasing to pierce the skin.

Mustering the courage to speak, Yui tried to calm herself despite the threat of him choking her _again_. "I-I was looking for a book for our Lit assignment. The b-bibliotheque in school didn't have a wide selection so I checked the libraries in the house and that's how I ended up h-here." All of her words came out of her like a shaky breeze.

Time had stopped. _One...two...three...four...five_ seconds and he released her. Small hands went to her neck, unconsciously carressing the tender skin. The memory of blacking out after he almost killed her in his room flashed in her mind. The vampire seems to have accepted her explanation and returned to his usual distant and aloof demeanor. He stood like nothing of which had transpired. The man crossed his arms once again, eyeing her tousled appearance.

"As this is a school requirement, I cannot deny you the search for the necessary literary materials you will need. _However_ , it is considered bad manners not to seek permission. Is it not?" Reiji took a small step forward and then gravity took her.

Unceremoniously falling on the floor, the sharp pain cut the oxyen momentarily from her lungs. The fall had shook her balance and her grip. Head throbbing, her vision was hazy but she knew that what she held was no longer in her hands. It was strewn across the floor on the other side of the room. Her vision doubled but she could not miss from the periphery that a pair of well-polished oxfords approached the old book with the journal slipping out of its thick pages.

Before she knew it, her hair was painfully pulled back with her neck bared dangerously to her attacker. Immeasurable anger seeped out from the Sakamaki. His demonic aura engulfed the frail woman in his grip. "How dare you!" His voice was deep and clear. "Did you _read_ this? Were you _entertained_ with what you have read?" Each syllable was filled with tremendous rage and disdain. Each word was spoken with his entire form shaking with restrained bloodlust.

The pale blonde could not speak with the pain. A gloved hand impatiently yanked her hair further back and she screamed. "Reiji-san! I'm s-sooorr-"

Fangs pierced her skin mercilessly. Journal discarded, he drank her blood with an unrecognizable hunger. Clawed hands tore away her uniform like rags from her body, the hardness of the cold marble permeating her skin. Yui sobbed silently, half-naked underneath the feeding vampire. "Silence!" He commanded her, mouth separating itself from her neck. With one hand, he grabbed the thin wrists of the crying girl and placed them above her head.

Never had Reiji felt more angry and vulnerable-all because of a mediocre woman who cannot mind her own business. Nobody had ever dared breach his privacy in this manner. It was an unspeakable act that will unleash his wrath. He had not failed in instilling enough fear to creatures who think to destroy him or unveil any of his weaknesses. _How dare she._ He was not an insignificant oaf that she could belittle. The Vampire King's blood flowed in his veins and his strength and his powers were evidence of that. Yet, a simpleton added insult to injury by going through his journal and stealing his secrets. He had carelessly left it in this room knowing that no one will set foot in this library. And he was wrong.

His spectacles had flewn off and the pink eyes peering up at him have gone impossibly bigger in fright. Mindlessly fondling her chest, the vampire reveled in the way she squirmed from his touch. With a swift movement from his claws, he had ripped away her brassiere and the sound of her screaming his name bounced from the walls. Cupping her chin with his free hand, Reiji forcefully turned her head to look at him. "Tell me, human. How does it feel to be humiliated?" He noticed the flush of her body and her back arching towards him as an involuntary response to their compromising position.

His voice lowered to a whisper, "Who put you up to this, huh? What are your intentions? And do _not_ make me wait for an answer."

Cheeks red with shame and from crying, she stuttered when she spoke. "N-no one told me to find this. I-I really was just looking for a book," her breath hitched as his thumb acted on its own and brushed her lower lip. "And then I found this. I-I just thought it was my father's."

Unsatisfied with her response, the hand from her chin wrapped itself around her neck as it had earlier. "Do not fool me. Upon realizing it was mine, you did not think to return it? I find it incredulous that you claim to have no ulterior motive in taking my property."

She had nodded vigorously at his last statement. Her pale locks and her bare chest bounced as she did. The movement slightly caught his interest.

"When I opened it I knew it was Reiji-san's...b-but I-I wanted to r-read it and know..." Her voice was soft as she spoke. Breathing deeply, the girl's eyes closed with the fingers tightening around her neck.

Letting go of her arms, small hands instinctively held his wrist in a pitiful attempt to loosen his grip.

" _Know_? Know what exactly?" Controlling all suceeding movements, he fortified his hold so as to restrict hers but still allow her to speak. If he could comprehend what was happening, it felt as though he was _waiting_ for a more than sufficient response. Her life depended on the next words that will come out of her mouth.

Turning her head away, Yui had calmly uttered one word. "You." She choked from the shift of the pressure. "I wanted to know...you."

 _You_.

Judging from the ruddiness of her complexion, was the mortal woman actually embarrassed? Red eyes raked the rosy color of her skin from her cheeks to her toes. The nubile body beneath him had been easy to inspect with almost every part of her exposed for his perusal. She had not even attempted to cover her breasts that have hardened against the cold. The vampire, for once, had not known the proper immediate response. He was certain however that the warmth crawling on the left side his chest was, a lack for a better terminology, uncomfortable but not quite unpleasant. Never was he ever in a state of confusion and now the novelty of the experience did not seem right. Freeing her neck, Reiji allowed Yui to recover her breath.

 _I wanted to know you._

There was a throbbing in his chest once more. A hand on the unbeating heart, it felt as if he had been stabbed but no sharp pain had followed. He did not bleed but he felt unease with the weakening effect on his person. His stomach had seemed to be swarmed with crawling ants or some other irksome insect.

"R-Reiji-san, are you okay?" The petite woman touched his shoulder. With trembling lips, Yui could only watch the man hovering over her as if he experienced something painful. The vampire had taken her blood and her clothes just to humiliate her. Tonight, she almost lost her life and now here she was, feeling the elements graze her skin but he had not killed her at least. _Thank you, God._ In an effort to regain a bit of her modesty, she curled one arm around her chest but a hand on her wrist prevented her from doing so and put it to her side again, exposing her. Heat rising from her neck to her ears, the man took her other appendage that touched his shoulder and raised her hand to his mouth.

"How pathetic. Your entirety is at my mercy and yet you feign compassion?" His tongue briefly tasted the supple skin of her palm before fangs sunk into her flesh. A whimper had escaped from his prey's lips. He drank from the side of her hand, letting the blood fall on her torso. Burgundy drops on her breasts, the deep color against the human's skin brought out its fairness. Yui had exercised control as she remained still, eyes squeezed shut unaware of the stirrings of hunger of another kind had been awakened.

"Open your eyes. Look at me." Reiji implored her. Hands on both her wrists, the nervous woman had complied. "You desire _to know me_ , correct?"

She felt her face grow hot at the implication of his words but knew that he meant the journal. "Y-yes."

A slight tug at the corner of his lips, the vampire was amused and anxious with her response. He smirked against her skin, lowering his head to tidy the mess he had made. She had only heard a few words from him and all rationatily had left her. "So be it."

Running his tongue between the valley of her bossom, he savored the sweetness of the blood. He took his time to trace the curve of her breasts before indulging himself with the rosy peaks that were aroused with his previous ministrations. The woman threw her head back in unabashed desire, without escaping his notice the surprise on her face with experiencing only pleasure when he had squeezed and sucked with more force. He had known she was untouched. The way her body trembled with uncertainty-of fear and arousal-as a response to his actions were delectable.

Taking his time with each one and releasing with a loud pop, the woman had feelings that she could not comprehend. Looking away, she could not bear to look at the vampire feasting on her body. It was as if she wanted him to let her go but needed for him to continue. Her lips had let out embarrassing sounds which she never knew she could make. The growing wetness between her thighs had craved for something she could not pinpoint. The only way to relieve the unidentifiable frustation was to press her thighs together.

Each feminine sound the woman had made fueled him to drive her to the edge of heaven and into hell. Cold lips traced the straight line from her stomach to her throat and she shivered with anticipation and anxiety. He tightened his hold to ensure she could not move her overly sensitive body. Stopping at her bottom lip, Reiji tilted her head towards him and sampled the pink lips that will now be his to take. Soft petals against his mouth, the vampire took advantage of her surprise and slipped his tongue into the hot cavern. In this, her inexperience was also evident. Nimble fingers tugged at his hair, her mouth clumsily moving with his. Pulling her close, she had held onto his upper arms as their bodies naturally intertwined.

Pushing more weight, he used one hand to hold Yui close and deepened the connection. The added pressure ellicited a string of mewls and moans that ignited the increasing heat between their bodies. The innocent prey had yielded to him with more enthusiasm than he imagined and he was utterly pleased. The friction teased his hardened cock for the release he desperately needed. _But,_ tonight he will reign in what he so desires.

Slipping his hands all over her petite form, he broke the kiss with a chaste peck. This night was meant to sample the sacrificial bride that he will train to be his. He would complete the consumation of their union with the woman begging for him to do so. _It was only a matter of time._

Reiji stood up, carrying the girl in his arms and placed her at the edge of the table. Brushing off her bangs, he had taken a whiff her desire with his scent embedded into almost every part of her. Her aromatic arousal combined with the sliver of anxiety was a heady aphrodisiac. Could it have been a lesser man, the virginity of the sacrificial bride would have already been viciously ravaged. The woman in front of him was flushed, skin deliciously hot, with lucious lips still swollen from his attention, and curls hopelessly disheveled. At the mere sight of her, his brothers would surely kill one another just to drink her blood and bed her. Reiji fisted the light-colored hair at the back of her head and pulled back with a gentle force, just enough for her to look at him straight in the eye. "So, tell me, have you known enough of _me_?"

Yui licked her lips nervously before she responded. "Y-yes. I'm s-sorry, Reiji-san! I promise I won't do it again!"

Sighing in frustration, he merely lowered his mouth to her ear. The naked woman was pressed against his clothed form, the two bodies seemingly in a passionate embrace. "Hopeless. You are truly dim-witted. Let me elaborate."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close, murmuring. "You have expressed intent to _know_ me-to copulate with me, to _fuck_ me."

Tightening his grip on the panicking girl, he continued to speak, "You are the Sacrificial Bride. You have chosen _me_ to be your prospective groom, your _lover-_ all because of your poor choice of words. You have bound me with an obligation to prove myself to you."

Thrashing against him, the young man's strength did not waiver as the woman struggled to remain calm. "Th-that was never my intention! Forget about what I said, Reiji-san! I didn't know. _Please_!" she cried.

Pushing her hair from one of her bare shoulders, he bared his fangs. "It does not matter. It is done."

The sweet blood burst in his mouth, the warmth spreading throughout his thoat and to his stomach. The exquisite and rich flavor of her blood tantalized his senses, awakening every cell of his form. The woman whimpered when his hands slowly dropped to her waist. The vampire could hear the unevenness of her breath, her heartbeat slowing down as he drank his fill. Red eyes found hers, fluttering and fighting to remain open. Consciousness was threatening to leave her. Retracting his fangs from her neck, lips still stained with her blood, Reiji pressed his mouth against hers, giving her a quick kiss. " _Mine_. You are mine. You will be staying with me until you have accepted that."

Pink orbs had looked into eyes like blood. It was the most beautiful and terrifying thing she had ever seen. His hands were warm from feeding and they were carressing her skin. Yui heard his words and her heart echo in her ears. _Mine. You are mine._

And her vision turned black _._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
